The power of will
by DeathTouch2010
Summary: It's a harry travels to an alternate universe story that I promise you will like. Vampires, Voldemort, Family and lots of action. Read how harry copes with being captured by voldy and vamps and dealing with family and of course voldemort. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

AN: THIS IS THE CORRECTED CHAPTER. The only changes are in the AU part of the story. Sorry again about the confusion.

This is the first chap. of my story and I'm going to start with that if you read anything that you have read in another story then know it is unintended on my part and please give me a link for that story as I would like to read the same type of stories. It is hard as it is to come up with something unique and has not been tried before and doesn't sound ridiculous. I'm probably meshing stories that i have read together to come up with something I like and hopefully you too will as it is hard to not be affected by some of the amazing stories I have read over the last six years.

English is not my native language so be patient with me and point out what I did wrong without flaming. And if somebody has some tips to give, please do.

Review so that I know if my efforts are appreciated and believe me when I say that I will not abandon my story. I know what that feels like and would never put you through it.

Disclaimer: Why would anyone even entertain the thought that I own the Harry potter world or ever would, I wouldn't know

Chapter 1

Rain was pouring on the rough and burnt land just outside the nearly crumpled gates of Hogwarts. Amid the chaos of bodies, boulders and trees that was used as clubs for the giants was the 20 yrs old Harry stood staring at the lifeless red eyes of his mortal enemy Voldemort.

The stench of blood, death and decay making his nose itch and the air was almost heavy with the magic in the air. Survivors moaning over their injuries, friend's injuries or dead loved ones but he didn't listen, feeling detached and numb, his injuries felt like an annoying housefly that u couldn't whack away, tingling from enhanced magic in his body healing him as he stood slouched over his nemesis.

The words of the prophecy started floating in his head, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives". 'Live huh' harry thought then started laughing a humorless bitter laugh and he couldn't bring himself to stop. 'there are no friends, no family, nothing to do and nothing to live for' he thought after he had calmed down. 'Now it is just more fame and fan girls' ' May I have your autograph sir? May I have a picture with you sir? ' Harry said sarcastically in a high voice that resembled Dobby the house-elf more than anything.

After a while he sighed then started walking up to the entrance of the chamber of secrets eyes averted so that he wouldn't have to see a friend's corpse. Arriving at the sink, he hissed "Open" and after sliding down and veering off to the bed chambers across from the door to the main chamber. It is partially hidden by a protrusion of the rocky wall and in the shadows that he believed wasn't found by Tom as he didn't seem to find any leftovers of the "teen with mummy and daddy issues". Throwing away the dirty battle robes, basilisk hide and entering the pool like bathroom. 2 hrs later he came out clean but he couldn't shake the heavy ache in his heart and for the 1st time since he could remember, he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning he woke feeling like shit, depressed and numb, most of the wounds he acquired last night already healed leaving behind tender tissue or in case of his broken left wrist, it was faintly throbbing but healing alright. He added a few healing charms to insure the bones healed right. He thanked Merlin for his ritual and spell books that he discovered by pure luck when he was thinking of a way to make himself stronger when it was time to defeat Voldemort.

For the past 3 years he has been a shell, since his friends died. He had been training, eating and sleeping... well at least with the help of sleep potions and sleeping bills. And with the help of Merlin's book which had Merlin's own views and theories on magic; what is it? How it worked? Basics of channeling and enchanting artifacts, ancient spells he had discovered from the old world which was largely useless except for a few warding and enchanting spells. He still marveled at how a genius that guy was to discover many things about magic thousand years ago that to this day even the departments of mysteries are trying to decipher.

Merlin discovered that wizards differed from magical beings by having a magical core while magical beings had magic coursing through their blood or have the ability to absorb or manipulate magic around them. While some beings are more powerful than wizards as sometimes in areas as concentrated with raw magic as Hogwarts they can power their spells to magnificent levels as in the case of house-elves but most cannot utilize magic in an efficient and general way like wizards do in every aspect of their lives. It is also dangerous to use magic in abandon for if used excessively, they die as magic is somehow tied to their life force or have a great effect on it. For although they have natural aptitude for wandless magic, draining spells also drains their life away unlike wizards as their cores are capable of rejuvenating with only severe body aches or losing conciseness as side effects and the most aspect wizards try to change without severe and unnatural body changes is the size of the core.

Merlin also discovered that the dark rituals which give the dark wizard the ability to increase magic, splitting or anchoring the soul to the mortal plane are crude as they tear down the core and form a new larger one which not only the wizard's body cannot utilize to the full extent but also increase the bloodlust and rage and making the wizard susceptible to mood swings and unable to curb the desire of taking lives and giving the typical I'm an evil asshole attitude (of course Merlin didn't write it that way). It was mostly old English that needed the job of a translating reading glass.

Two centuries and some of study lead Merlin to making or modifying rituals so that they stretched the magical core instead of tearing it apart and making them thinner to just the right extent over a period of time and to "leak" magic into the body and blood gradually with the help of complex magical equations and ingredients. He discovered that over time it lead to exponentially faster healing almost as fast as a vampire and less dependent on sacrifice based rituals that increase healing, decreased dependence on focusing rings, staffs and wands, taking wandless wizarding magic to a whole new level. They also eliminate the need for body enhancement rituals dark or otherwise as the leaked magic heals, enhances, regenerates the body and accelerates body responses and allow the mage to "push" more magic to the desired part of the body to increase its speed and agility that in some cases it matches that of a master vampire as Merlin himself and one of his apprentices.

Harry also discovered that the ritual also made him walk with cat like grace, makes his hair glisten slightly when light hits it from an angle. His eyes have a sort of back-light glow to them when he is feeling a strong emotion. Harry felt like he was an elf, the kind you see in muggle movies not the short, floppy eared and golf sized eyes version of course.

Harry sat on the comfortable chair in front of the fire. He didn't know how long he slept and he didn't care. He didn't know what the survivors were doing and he couldn't care less. He just zoned out, no thoughts, no pits of despair, nothing. When his bottom started aching for sitting so long he walked to the apparition circle (courtesy of Merlin) where he can apparate without having to walk across the grounds past the wards. Harry apparated to a restaurant in London, It was just after sunset. After he had eaten a pizza, he started walking aimlessly. A couple of hours later, he stumbled on a club where he 'tried' to get drunk and failed miserably because of the damned rituals "one of their most horrible aspects" Harry thought. Failing to knock himself out, he started walking aimlessly in muggle London until he noticed a motel where he decided to stay away from all things magic and away from everything. As he rested his weary body on the bed, he felt the magic starting to thicken and hum around him and a bad feeling settled in his stomach. Suddenly alert, he started "sensing" around him but there was no one in the vicinity other than snoring muggles. He started to run but before he had taken two steps, he felt the magic tighten around him, grasping him like a giant hand around his middle. He started fighting it pushing pulses of magic to weaken the hold, to try and slip through but his magic slipped over it like someone trying to catch a small fish in the water that keeps slipping through his hand. Harry struggled helplessly for a while, trying not to panic but it was useless. The 'hand' tightened its grip for a moment and then... it yanked.

Meanwhile in ANOTHER WORLD:

Dumbledore sat in front of the order massaging his temples trying to find a reason to not go through with the latest plan. He had gone against Voldemort many times and every time it gets harder to contain him and soon he will not be able to stop him. He released just a tad bit of his aura and stood up. It seemed to never to fail to bring silence. "Tonight we are going to make a decision that might be the beginning of the end of this war. A friend of mine has come across a ritual, a summoning ritual to summon a wizard from a different world" Dumbledore. Chaos started,

"Surely you aren't thinking of doing a summoning rituals, they have been banned by the ministry so people don't bring demons and other creatures into our world" Remus said.

"I said nothing about demons Remus, I said to summon a wizard who can defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all" said Dumbledore. Lily decided to share her thoughts "Couldn't that wizard be more terrible than you know who"

"He could be but what else can we do, the ministry is practically in his hands" James said.

"Can't we have at least more time to think this through" Minerva said.

"I'm afraid not so if there are any spies in the order they will have no time to leak it out. We will decide now and do the ritual right after". Everyone became silent as they thought of the recent events and trying to come to a decision.

Twenty minutes later Dumbledore decided to get it over with "Now everyone who believes we should go through please raise your hand". Twenty two hands were up and that's the majority. "Ok then. Everyone please wait in the kitchen and James, Lily please wait here". Dumbledore went to the kitchen with everybody and with a heavy heart raised his wand and incanted "Obliviate maximus" while holding a curiously shaped crystal that looked like a star and was faintly glowing. After everyone was out he motioned for a surprised James and Lily to the dueling room to begin the ritual. And the reason he chose them was hope, hope that since their son was a candidate of the prophecy before his capture and demise later at the hands Voldemort 4 years ago just before his 1st year at Hogwarts and their wish to see their son again, they would bring their son from a different world where he had lived, where he is stronger, where he has grown to be the man who can defeat the evil creeping upon them.

He got the kit and started drawing runes in strange pattern and sometimes whispering in an unfamiliar language. After he had set everything up he gave them a parchment and described to them how to go about completing the ritual. Dumbledore stood watching as the couple warily started the ritual and witnessed magic not many have heard of. The air became heavy with magic as their voice steadily rose until it was too heavy to breathe. When they have finished the incantation, the magic hummed for a moment then with a clap like thunder it dispersed. They stayed waiting for someone to appear, for something to happen but nothing did. Dumbledore did a couple of revealing spells but with sigh of disappointment; put his wand back in its holster. "It didn't work?" James asked.

"From the description it appears to have but..." Dumbledore broke out as a hopeful look appeared on his weathered face then morphed back to the calm face he always held.

"What is it? What happened?" Lily asked.

"I don't know exactly but I have a suspicion as to why that happened" Dumbledore answered but wouldn't say more about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 'hand' felt like it was yanking his heart out and left the rest of his body. With mounting dread Harry fought and twisted this way and that way but he felt like a rabbit in an eagle's clutch. The magic's grip tugged at him, with a final lurch and a spike of pain that left him seeing stars something gave away and he was whisked away in a black vortex just behind him. He saw his body fall as his soul was torn from his body. 'Well at least I am going to see them again' was Harry's last thought as he was sucked into the swirling void.

AU 2:

1st of September

"MUUM, are you sure dad is going to come pick us. I am going to miss the train if he forgot about having to drive us to the station" 11 yrs old Harry bellowed as he bounded down the stairs with his lightened trunk curtsey of his mother bouncing down the stairs after him. "I didn't forget alright. Merlin knows how many times you had been reminding me for the last month" James said as he entered the house. James helped Harry settle the school trunk into the back of the car and ushered Harry and his twin sister Rose and the 5yrs old little brother Rupert.

It didn't take long to get to the train station with the charmed car. After they crossed the barrier to platform 9 3/4, Lily started fussing over an embarrassed Harry and an excited Rose, brushing imaginary dust of their shoulders and telling them to behave and getting all teary eyed. Sirius being Sirius made a loud entrance and started mock crying about how he was going to miss his favourite godson and god-daughter which only got him a slap on the back of the head from Lily and rolls of eyes from the rest of the family. "Now since my dear godchildren are grown up and on their way to Hogwarts-" Sirius was cut off as Lily cleared her throat in warning. Sirius continued after glancing at her warily and adopting a stern face that didn't suite him at all "I want you to be good children and not to break rules 'too much'." mouthing the last part with the corner of his lips only to be slapped again on the back of his head. Sirius backed away from Lily clutching his head with a hurt expression on his face that resembled a wounded puppy.

As the last chime rang for students to board the train else they miss it, Harry and Rose waved their goodbyes to their crying mother and beaming proud father and godfather as they got aboard the train then separating off to find their friends. Three ours into the ride to the magic school, the sky darkened considerably and the train came to a rough halt with cold misery spreading through the train. As helplessness, fear and panic filled the air, Harry remembered the watch his father had given him with clear instruction to use the watch which was an emergency port-key should anything go wrong. He quickly got hold of his sister's hand and their 4 friends in the compartment and told them to touch the watch and said the activating phrase 'marauder's sanctuary'. The watch glowed blue, shuddered for a moment but nothing happened.

Death eaters had easily taken over the train and banging every compartment door seemingly to search for something or most likely someone. The door to their compartment burst open sowing a death eater with bits of blonde hair visible under the white mask he wears.

Harry stood in front of his sister and friends so as to shield them and fumbled for his wand but he wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. The blonde death eater didn't waste time stunning him and heaving him on his shoulder and walking away while signalling mission accomplished through the dark mark. Rose yelled for the death eater to let her brother go as she raced after them but all the death eaters apparated with a reverberating pop leaving behind a couple of dead aurors, the occasional prefect and panicked chickens err... I mean children.

Young Harry awoke in a dungeon. Gray walls surrounded him and the cold stone pressing uncomfortably against his back. Harry looked around with mounting fear; tears started streaming down his face as he remembered what happened. A beautiful woman walked in a smile on her face that only added to his fear. It was a cruel smile that stripped her of her beauty leaving her twisted and ugly.

"Good, ickle baby potter is awake. Master wants to see you" Bellatrix said in a horribly sweet sing song voice, "but first I have to teach you a tiny little lesson before we see the dark lord, Crucio". Harry's world exploded with pain as though hot red knives cutting through him everywhere to the bone, as though his bones were breaking over and over again. Someone was screaming a loud horrible scream and the woman was giggling with delight. The pain stopped abruptly and he whimpered. Harry's throat hurt and he realized he was the one screaming. The sight would have melted a heart of stone but Bella seemed to possess no heart as she giggled at his plight. The woman grabbed him by the scruff of his T-shirt and dragged him out past rooms and upstairs until they reached an ornate door with highly detailed snake designs that freaked him out. Just as Bellatrix was about to knock; a smooth voice drifted through the door granting them entrance.

Harry expected the dark lord to be in a damp dungeon with a dark room, blood everywhere and a freakish face. Harry had never expected an elaborate room with a cool throne like chair and the room wasn't dark and most surprising of all, the dark lord wasn't monstrous looking though he did look evil but he certainly didn't expect the dark lord to be handsome. If he didn't know better he wouldn't have thought that the wizard before him was evil. He was handsome though very pale and Harry wondered if he might be a vampire.

Lord Voldemort circled around him a curious look on his face as though Harry was a lab rat that people saw on TV. The dark lord ignored Bella who stood at one side looking at her master with reverence. After a while, the silence became uncomfortable with Harry shaking with fear looking at Lord Voldemort wondering what he was going to do to him. In a meek voice "Are you going to kill me?" Harry asked. Voldemort paused as though surprised by Harry's question then a cruel smile spread on his face that put the woman's to shame in its cruelty. "Yes yes but not yet. I want to see how Dumbledore would react. I want to make sure of some things first but until then you will be my most honoured guest." Voldemort adopted a kind face that somehow seemed cruel all the same "I will make sure they do not to torture you… too much or break your mind too soon. I still have use for you after all" Voldemort directed the last part at Bella in warning so that she wouldn't break the little kid. "Thank you my lord. I will make sure the _fun_ doesn't get too far" Bellatrix whispered to her master. "Now get him to his room and make sure he is comfortable" Voldemort said with that cruel smile as though he was telling a joke. Harry started running for the door attempting to escape but an imperio got him in the back and he instead ran back to his cell.

A week later, curled into a ball so as to get warm in the cold dingy cell Harry felt something between his arm and chest. As he fumbled to get the thing off him he realized that it was his wand holster that his father bought him on his birthday. It has invisibility, notice-me-not and anti-disarm charms. It had always felt like a part of his hand and he thought that the death eaters had taken it that for the past week that he hadn't even bothered to check on his wand. Hope shining in his young heart; Harry checked the holster to see if the wand was still strapped. Harry got his wand out; warmth spreading through his body as he felt the warm wood between his fingers. He pointed his wand at the door and whispered 'Alohomora' but the door didn't click open and his hopes started sinking. He still has time though for the woman had just left him an hour ago and from experience, they wouldn't return until what he guessed to be next morning but he couldn't be sure. He knew a lot of unlocking spells curtsey of his uncle Sirius and he started going about through the unlocking spells he knew and settled on 'Dissero' and to his surprise and relief it worked. The click of the door as it opened seemed impossibly loud to him. He stood still fearing someone to notice that he was trying to escape. When he didn't hear shouts or the sound of someone coming onto him he opened the door cautiously and took a peek to see if anyone was about. Harry Walked up the stairs into the main floor of the large manor checking rooms as he passed them by with his heart beating wildly; he was about to close a door to a large room when he noticed floo powder above a fireplace. Fearing that his beating heart would give him away; Harry raced for the fireplace, grabbed a pinch and threw it into the fire, stepped into the green flames and shouted with a hoarse voice from all the screaming "Diagonalley". The last thing he saw as he was whisked away was the furious and panicked face of Lucius Malfoy as he bounded into the room.

Harry has always had problems travelling through the floo network but this time despite it being the most horrible floo travel he had ever went through, he would never have thought he would feel this much relief when flooing. Harry's relief was short lived though for he didn't recognize the dark and filthy shop he appeared in. It was dark but not so dark to hinder vision and had a foul smell about it. Harry raced for the door and into the unfamiliar alleyway pumping into hags and cloaked wizards and witches. Shouts and confusion broke through the alley as he ran with sheer panic looking left and right trying to get out of the hostile and unfamiliar street tears running down his cheeks and gasping for breath. Strong arms snatched him into an even darker alleyway. Harry opened his mouth to give out a surprised yelp only to have a hand on his mouth preventing him from screaming. Harry struggled and kicked against the assailant but it proved to be a futile attempt at escaping. He was too tired to fight anymore and not even panic could fuel him now. Harry was turned around to face the one who snatched him and stared into the deep brownish-golden eyes the word 'sleep' in a smooth voice echoing in his ears as darkness engulfed him.

It was dark as Harry opened his eyes but not enough to hinder his sight. The first thing he noticed was that he didn't hurt. He started looking at himself and reassuring himself that he was alright then looked around. He was in very large bed in a large room with what appeared to be a large balcony. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement. Twisting his head quickly to see who was coming at him, he saw a man who looked to be as old as his dad with the most striking brownish-golden eyes he has ever seen. He didn't know if the eyes were browner than gold or vice versa. Harry scooted away from the man, the lingering fear from being tortured by death eaters was still present gripping his heart and squeezing it with terror.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you child" the man said as he sat at the edge of the mattress looking at him with concern. There was a knock on the door and a beautiful woman entered after the man granted her entrance carrying a tray loaded with delicious food and settled it before him. Young Harry looked uncertainly between them then slowly started drinking the potion first as he was told; too relieved to be away from death eaters and too hungry to whine about disgusting potions then started eating with gusto. After he was done eating Harry asked "Who are you? Where am I? Can I go back to my parents now? Or go to school? Yeah, I have to go back to school".

"Hold on Hold on. First, I'm Erik and no, you can't send you back to your parents or to school now that I have found you. I can sense if a human can survive being turned into a vampire and if he will be able to control his… urges or master them. You see; a wizard every thousand years is born with the right magic so that when he is turned into a vampire upon adulthood he has the abilities of a vampire and can still use wizarding magic. A magical vampire whose magic will be more powerful and more potent as he won't need a wand to cast magic for the vampire's very blood will be the focus for his magic. There had been only two magical vampires in existence but the master vampires had abused them to their own purposes, wasted them on frivolous things not for the betterment of the whole vampire community" Erik said with passion. "Harry potter you have the potential to be a magical vampire loyal to me for I will be your sire and together we will do many things, great things. Vampires will no longer hide in the shadows of the night hunted until we are exterminated from wizard hunters to muggle hunters. They will come to fear us, they will come to respect us and you will be my right hand as I'm hailed as the greatest master vampire in existence" Erik continued.

Harry felt calm although he knew that he should be afraid but the panic didn't want to rear its head like panic was a rogue beast that have been tamed and controlled. Erik looked at him intently his eyes going all black and he felt that he couldn't break his gaze even if he wanted to. Erik then said with a seductive voice "You will not get out of the mansion; you will obey your trainers and do your best in training. This room going to be your room and I am going to be your family. You will not try to escape or communicate with anyone outside this mansion who is not a vampire. Go back to sleep for tomorrow you will begin your training"

Harry's eyes started drooping, dread stirring in his chest as he fought to stay awake but was incapable of doing so. Harry heard the door clicking shut as darkness engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the delay. My windows vista crashed and I didn't put a new one until I had finished the practical exams. The writing exams start in 2 weeks time and I really got to study. I might squeeze in chapter 4 in a few days. I'll start posting again after 27/6.

Wish me luck. I need it

Chapter 3

"Welcome Severus" Voldemort said after Severus Snape did the ritual of bowing and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"I want you to tell Dumbledore that I offer him little Harry for the content of the prophecy… the whole prophecy" Voldemort said.

"You are going to give back the boy?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Of course I will, I have given my word. I didn't say if he would be alive though" Voldemort answered her with a quirk to his lips in amusement.

"And if they ask about the boy?" Severus asked

"We are treating him as we would an honored guest of course, aren't we Bella?" Voldemort said with an amused smile.

Just then the door opened with a breathless Lucius Malfoy "the potter boy escaped through the floo my lord"

"WHAT?"

"He had a wand my lord. He was able to escape. Bellatrix didn't take his wand apparently" The cowering Lucius answered.

"What are you waiting for imbecile? Why haven't you gone after him? Go get him now" the seething dark lord ordered.

"I flooed after him but he landed in the wrong floo and by the time I got to Knockturn alley, he had already escaped or someone took him. There was no sign of him anywhere my lord. He had his wand with him somehow my lord" Lucius answered hurriedly so as to divert the dark lord's anger away from him.

"Organize a search now, I want him found" Voldemort hissed at them.

Voldemort stayed silent as Bella started stuttering excuses rage apparent in his blood red eyes. 'Crucio' Voldemort held the curse for long until she could no longer scream but lay whimpering and gasping twisting this way and that way trying to find purchase from the pain. He was obviously seething. After he released the curse "You will not fail me again Bella. Avada Kedavra," Voldemort incanted with the undertone hisses in his voice. He always did that when he is angry. It always sets Snape's teeth on edge. Voldemort then turned to him and surveyed him for a moment then said "Proceed as planned immediately, don't let them know that I don't have the boy. Keep tabs on them and should you encounter the boy before he gets to them get him to me immediately. Now get out of my sight"

* * *

><p>Snape walked into the headmaster's office without knocking, looked around then sat before Dumbledore with a sigh. "What happened my boy?" Dumbledore asked.<p>

Snape didn't even scowl at being called 'my boy' as he answered the headmaster "The dark lord wants the content of the prophecy in exchange for the potter boy".

Dumbledore sighed tiredly "He will kill him anyway" said in a heavy voice.

"Yes, that's if he has him" Snape answered with a blank face.

"I know. WHAT? What did you just say?" Dumbledore said for the first time sounding surprised and hopeful trying not to scowl at Snape who was smirking victoriously as he for the first time caught him by surprise.

"The boy was lucky. Bellatrix didn't take his wand. It was her lat mistake. He was able to escape. The boy has his father's luck it seems" Snape said in disdain.

Dumbledore jumped of his seat and summoned the order through the phoenix pendant.

As all the members of the order settled themselves in the warded chamber in the headmaster's tower they used occasionally for urgent meetings, Dumbledore raised his hand and 'leaked' a little bit of his aura to bring order quickly.

"I have been informed by several of my contacts of good news. Harry Potter has done the impossible. He has succeeded somehow in escaping lord Voldemort tonight" Dumbledore continued over the chorus of questions and disbelieving cries of the order and demanding pleas of the parents "He was seen running away in Knockturn alley. He apparently mispronounced Diagon alley and landed in the wrong floo. I want a search organized immediately in the magical alleys of London and the immediate muggle area as well as Hogsmead".

James and Lily tore away to search for their son on their own most likely while order members divided between themselves sections to search and the most likely places he could be at.

For 2 days the Parent of the little Harry who had miraculously escaped the dark lord searched but it was futile. James repeated blood dependant tracking charms that he had done all week to try to find his son but it yielded no result. He tried to deny the possibility of his little kid being recaptured, of him being not fast enough, not good enough to save his son. There was no denying it now. He has been recaptured but they didn't know who. Their death eater informant who James was willing to bet was 'snivilus' informed them that as of yet Voldemort doesn't have Harry. May be someone wanted ransom or may be the death eater informant was just deluding them, giving them false hope only to crush them again but he just couldn't imagine that someone could be so cruel as to crush another this way.

Deciding that they would continue searching for the elusive kid for the rest of the week and trying to give the disheartened parents hope, that they would find young Harry, they parted ways.

As James and Lily with a depressed Sirius entered their home they came upon the site of a panicked Lupin shaking a hysterical Rose who was staring into space with an intense look of grief and despair on her face. They had pulled her from Hogwarts for safety. James froze but Lily shot towards her daughter cradling her in her arms whispering comforting words in her ears but it didn't seem to help this time. For the past week they had been comforted by knowing that Harry was still alive by some weird connection between Rose and Harry. Rose had said that she and Harry had always had a connection that strengthened as time passed, that she could always tell when he was happy or sad and in this case he was alive. Even though they knew Harry was still alive it didn't bring too much reprieve for they also knew that he was in pain, that he was tortured.

After sometime when Rose was pulled back from her shock, Lily tried prying into what had her daughter in such a state from Lupin who said "She just tensed up and started wailing for sometime then stopped and just sat there like that. I didn't know what to do I swear, I tried everything but it didn't seem to work"

"Rose honey, what happened? How do you feel? Talk to me dear" Lily spoke in a low motherly voice.

Rose looked up at her vacantly and said in a hollow voice "I can't sense him anymore mum, it is like trying to lean on a wall only to find there is no wall and fall on my face"

Lily and James paled while Remus stared between them in confusion trying to understand what Rose had just said, paling too when he finally caught up with them. Over the next week, they searched and searched trying to find a trace of Harry anywhere but there just was no trace of him. Rose was sent back to school.

The distraught parents gave up the search after a year. Death eaters gave up much earlier. The potter family couldn't escape the truth anymore; Harry must have died somewhere alone. He might have survived enough to escape and must have died somewhere alone before they could get to him. If only they were fast enough…

* * *

><p><p>

It has been 6 years for him but only 4 years for the real world. They had made him use a time turner for the last 2 years when his magic has been deemed stable enough so that they could accelerate his magical growth so that they can get on with turning him when it was deemed safe. For immortal creatures they sure aren't patient. The vampire scholars had taught him much over the six years; Languages, Etiquette, dancing and general history. Physical fitness was not left out. He knows kung fu, karate, a little Aikido and not to mention dancing with a sword. Oh how he loved handling a sword. The mind control they had on him didn't prevent him from beheading the master swords-vampire who taught him during training after all they didn't say anything about not offing the bastard. They had also brought certified masters of different magical subjects from Canada, France and Australia to teach him things about magic that he hadn't known were possible. Harry considers himself a natural in defensive and offensive magic and charms. In the span of six years he had the ability and knowledge to out duel any auror except maybe the famed Mad-eye Moody.

Many times he had tried to escape but his limbs simply wouldn't obey him. Vampiric mind control of wizards is different to muggles. In muggles, the vampire can alter the very mind of or 'enthrall' the muggle making him do his bidding without conscious thought to his own safety or whether it is right or wrong without resistance. While in wizards it is not completely understood. They cannot control an adult wizard but it is possible to control young wizards to an extent. Vampires can, for the better word 'limit' what a controlled wizard do. While they do not alter the very perception of a wizard's mind or enthrall him, while the wizard is still conscious and capable of rational thought, his limbs simply will not obey the brain's orders. If the vampire orders a young wizard to kill for example, the wizard will kill despite every effort trying not to. If a wizard matures into his magic while controlled he will always be under the vampire's control. Fortunately only master vampires can utilize this ability to its full extent but unfortunately if he happens to turn a controlled wizard, the new vampire will be at the master vampire's beck and call.

Harry didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse to be able to think for himself when under a vampire's control. He had been taught Occulemency last year and had been trying since then to remove the controlling 'tendrils' that infected his mind but he has not succeeded yet. It had reached 'in' far too deep to get himself free of them but he wouldn't stop until he was free of them.

Harry has endeavored to create trouble where he could, trying to outwit the orders given by the master vampire but so far Erik has proved to be very patient except for one time when he had nearly been successful in escaping. Harry had studied animagus transformation secretly. He accomplished the transformation gaining not only one form but two but he had only succeeded in accomplishing the easier form. He had been able to transform into a sleek black panther with marking around his eyes for when he used to wear glasses most likely. Yeah, they had found a solution to that too and he couldn't help but hate them for it. While they made him more powerful, more knowledgeable than he would have been at Hogwarts they had also changed him, they had torn him away from his family and controlled him like some trained dog to release at whom they want to maul.

Harry found that while in animagus form he can 'disobey' the orders. The animalistic mind was different and the 'tendrils' could not hold his mind and infiltrate it like when he is human. It was as if his mind was slippery and the tendrils couldn't just get a good hold on him. They caught him before he could get out of the manor grounds. Harry forgot that they can still smell him even when transformed.

Harry felt amazed sometimes that he could do wandless magic at all. He had not thought that he was THAT powerful. He found that he could do simple wide area spells not 'concentrated ones' like summoning and banishing charm while stunners were out of his league unless his hand was on the subject's body only then could he stun them and even then it was too draining.

Harry felt like he had understood magic more than he would have ever been able to otherwise. They had taught him dark magic too. Dark magic worked with mostly the same principles the Patronus charm worked. They use the negative feelings to fuel the spells, anger, hatred and even fear. Excessive use of dark magic though corrupted a person for any person feeling such anger and hatred for long can only lose sight of what is good in life.

Harry turned away from the balcony after the sun had hidden out of sight and threw himself on the bed. It has been 7 days since he has gotten that tingly feeling and it has been intensifying every day. It felt like an itch that no matter how much he scratched, it just won't stop itching. Something was wrong with his magic but he couldn't tell what and none of his trainers noticed and he didn't bring it up. He found himself scratching his chest over his heart when suddenly he felt the annoying buzz in his mind that he gave no particular attention for the past few days shift, he felt its true nature. There was someone in his mind that has been prowling free over the last few days. Someone had succeeded in infiltrating his mind.


End file.
